


Love is a killer

by TheHoplessRomantic18



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, No Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoplessRomantic18/pseuds/TheHoplessRomantic18
Summary: You, your father, and your 27 year old stepmom, have decided to move to LA to possibly fix the broken family that you have known your whole life. Of all the houses you had to choose from in LA you bought the Murder House. What is in store for you an your family? Defiantly not family friendly





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or American Horror story:Murder House. I just own my own characters and the plot. The story is taking place around the time of Hotel so about 2015, 4 years after Violets family lived in the murder house.

**(Y/N) POV**

I felt the car come to a halt, both the drivers door and passenger doors opened an shut. The door closets to my head opened and My dad shook me awake, "we're here" he said, I sat up in the back seat rubbing my eyes as I opened them it was bright, warm, and sunny, not the cloudy, rainy, cold weather I'm use to. 

I step out of the car and look up to our new house, it looked Victorian very elegant and dark, I liked it. I grabbed my phone and blanket along with my purse and walk up the steps ahead of the movers and my dad. I stepped into my new house. The floors groaned when I stepped, my heavy converse steps echoed through the whole house. 

I saw how large the living room was, it looked bigger than the master bedroom was in our last house. I opened some slide doors, and walked into what can be used as an office, probably for dad.

Then I walked into a very spacious room, large enough for the grand piano that we have. I walk into the kitchen black and white checkered floors glass door cabinets and an island that took up 40 percent of the center of the kitchen. It had white-grey marble. I really liked the stained glass that covered some indoor windows. 

I heard everyone enter the house an start moving in, and I headed up the stairs. "Go ahead and pick any room you want!" I heard him call up after me. I was gonna pick my own room anyway. 

I look from room to room nothing peaked my interest. In the last room I opened the door and immediately I felt at home, it was green, small, and in the back part of the room half of the ceiling slouched down making the perfect arch way for my bed. It even had its own bathroom I smile and placed all my stuff in the center of the room.

After a couple of hours all my boxes were moved into my room, and all the furniture was brought into the house. I drive down to Panda Express to get all of us some food, it gives me a chance to see what I can of the town before I start school tomorrow. 

I get what I need and light a cigarette in the car, dad'll kill me but I don't care, it's been a stressful 3 weeks. Moving from Washington to California has been the biggest change of my life since mom left, I pull up to the new house and step out of the car. I throw my cigarette on the ground and look up to see a girl with long brown hair looking down at me.

I stand the confused, and she just walks away from the window. I shake it off and walk back in the house. Dad and Jamie are sitting at the bar in the kitchen. I set their bags in front of them and sit on the opposite side of the island on the counter.

"As I was saying, Richard this house is so beautiful! I was surprised you go it so cheap." Jamie's nasally pitched voice squealed in excitement. 

My dad nodded digging into his food "so was I, I called the realtor as soon as I saw the listing to make sure it was real. Do you like it (y/n)??"

I look up from my plate to see two eyes staring, "um yeah, it's very gothic, the architecture is beautiful, and I love my room" I say with a forced smile. I was genuinely happy but I have a hard time showing my emotions. 

After dinner we all retired to our rooms and I set up one of my desks with my laptop and speakers. I move my gaming setup boxes to the other side of my room so I can work on them in the afternoon when I get home from school. 

I sat down on my desk and booted up my computer. As it was loading I could hear moans coming from the master bedroom. I rolled my eyes and furiously I got up to dig in two boxes. My radio and my nirvana album.

I plugged it in and played the first song. I turned it up full blast and locked my door. I knew my step-mom whose about 10 years older than me wouldn't mind cause that would mean I couldn't hear them. 

I logged into my laptop and browsed 4chan, and reddit until I fell asleep to Kurt cobain's deep raspy voice.

**Tate's POV**

I stood there, staring at her for a while actually, an hour, maybe two. I pulled up a spare chair she had and sat next to her straddling the chair. I laid my head next to hers. Her long (h/c) hair was like a thin veil thrown over her desk. I move a strand of her hair out of her face. Her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks were a rosey pink, her lashes were long and thick. She was pretty, not as pretty as violet but pretty. 

I heard the CD start over from track 1. I smiled 'she has a great taste in music' I thought. I got up and went to stop the music. I squatted down and looked threw a big box full of CD and vinyls. 'Wow this girl has all the classics' I said a little loud. She stirred a little and I quickly stood up to grab the thin blanket on her bed and threw it over her. She smiled and relaxed.

I smiled and sat back down in my original position from earlier. She breathed slowly and calmly. She brought me.....at peace. I did wonder however 'How am I gonna show myself, will she like me if I tell her what happened?'


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new school , but old habits will stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own American Horror Story: Murder house all I own are my own characters and the plot

_**(Y/N P.O.V)** _

I woke up to pounding on my door “Wake up (Y/N) it’s 7:30 school starts at 8:15!” my dad shouted, I bolted up off my desk and quickly dug in my clothes box to find something decent to wear. Luckily dad made me wash all my clothes before we packed up everything, I grabbed all my hygiene products (Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, etc.) and ran to the bathroom for a quick rinse down, as I was drying off i looked down at my arms and legs, covered in scars, the ones i made the other night were starting to heal. I stared at them for a solid 3-4 minutes before throwing on my plain black long sleeve, my black jeans, and my black converse. All black, yep I’m still me.

I headed back to my room and grabbed my purse, I turned on my phone and saw it was only at 38% ‘fuck’ I thought, I grab my journal and my portable phone charger. Just before I walked out of my room I stopped in the doorway. I gave a big sigh and turned back to look in the box at the foot of my bed, it took me a solid 5 minutes to find what I was looking for. 

In a small dark oak box, lay my most precious item I will ever own. I hold it up to the light, It's a sliver cross on a silver chain, and the top of the silver cross is covered in blue diamonds, I smile and walk up to my long mirror and put it around my neck. I do one final check and grab my gray beanie before I walk out of my room for good.

I jump down the last 4 steps and run into the kitchen to make toast 

“Hey slow down kiddo, we have time” My dad says as he takes a sip of his coffee and reads the L.A Times. I look at the time on the coffee maker & it reads 7:49, I sigh and collapse onto a bar stool. My dad just laughs and continues to drink his coffee, and Jamie by his side like always like a lost puppy. As I began to make some toaster strudels instead of toast, a old woman walked in. 

“Hello, you must be the new owners, I’m the groundskeeper Moira O’Hara” She looked to me, I looked to Dad, then dad looked at Jamie. They both quickly stood up and shook her hand, 

“Richard Patterson, my daughter (Y/N), and this is my fiancé Jamie Woods, Marcy never said anything about a housekeeper.” My dad said stumbling his words.

“Yes, well, I told her to let me tell you, I've been the housekeeper here for years. They come, they go, I stay.” she said very bluntly. She looked around in her 60’s, maybe 70’s. She had very vibrant red hair, she seemed dark, I liked it. Dad looked at Moira with, what seemed like, lust? I gag just thinking about it

Jamie stepped in and taunted her “I don’t think were in any need of a housekeeper”. Moira looked at her and simply said 

“Have you ever owned a very old house? Or know how to take care of one?” Jamie’s trap shut.

Moira simply looked back at my father “ This house was built in 1922 by Dr. Charles Montgomery, a house this old must be cared for immensely. It has a personality, feelings. Mistreat it, and you'll regret it.” 

Dad looked at me and Jamie, then back at Moira “Would you excuse us for a moment?”

Moira left and I walked over to dad 

“What do you think of her? Dad asked calmly, Jamie crossed her arms

“Richard, she freaks me out, I don’t think we should-”

“I like her” I interrupted her while looking at our shoes, I can feel their eyes burning into me

“I-I mean she’s right, the oldest house we’ve lived in was built in the 80’s. We know nothing about how to take care of this house” I looked up to stare Jamie in the eyes 

“Do you know how to clean the chestnut wood without letting it decay away? O-or how to clean the Tiffany fixtures without scratching the glass? I don’t even know any of that” 

Dad pondered for a second before calling the maid back in.

“We have decided to hire you” Were the first words out of his mouth. Moira and I shared a smile 

“I work Monday through Thursday. Thanksgiving on, Christmas off, that was the deal with my last two owners” 

Dad nodded and we all shook her hand welcoming her.

Dad looked at his watch, then quickly grabbed his mug and downed the rest of his coffee, “8:00 kiddo!” i finished making my food and ran to dad’s black ford edge.

_**Tate’s P.O.V** _

I watch her walk out to the car in a very fitting all black outfit topped off with a gray beanie. I watch them pull off, not doubt she’s going to Westfield, a school full of pricks and wannabes. I turn around to snoop through her stuff once more. 

I rummaged through some boxes only to find more vinyls and CDs. ‘wow’ I thought ‘This girl is something else, maybe she's depressed like me. Maybe she'll understand what it's like to be alone.’

I'm surprised she didn't notice the blanket on her this morning, just then I hear footsteps immediately I know who it is. 

“Don't fall too hard kid, she’ll eat your heart out just like the last” Hayden said as she picked up a family photo off of her desk. I sneered at her, ever since she's been here she's been a pain in my ass.

“Get off my ass Hayden, I'm not falling for anybody. You know my heart only belongs to Violet” I said coldly

“Get off your high horse Prince Charming, you and I both know damn well that you're not getting Violet back, so let it go. Besides I think this new Barbie doll will be of use to us” she said Placing the photo back down onto the desk.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused

“Maybe we can do what you did the first time around” she said evilly

I dropped the vinyl in my hand, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall 

“You're dead fucking wrong if you think I'm ever going to do that again, over my dead body” I growled through my teeth.

Hayden just laughed, her eyes holding something sinister. “Your body is long gone, you’ll give into that thing. Just you wait”

_**(Y/N) POV**_

We pull into the school parking lot. I groan looking at all the students. 

“Oh come, on a new school won't be so bad” my dad commented.

I turned to look at him dead in the eyes. “It is when you live in the 21st century and especially if all the students are rich white trash” I'm the first to leave the car, I slammed the door shut and walk towards the front entrance with my dad on my heel. 

It takes about 40 minutes for the dinosaur of a man to get our paperwork through. finally the vice principal comes out to give me and my dad a tour of the school, During a tour of the library, I catch something shining just out of my peripheral vision. I walked towards it, it's a copper or brass plaque that has faded over the years. I began to read the plaque and a few of the names  
“In memory of our fallen brothers and sisters: Kyle Greenwell, Amir Stanley, Chloe Stapleton, Stephanie Boggs, and Kevin Gedman” And at the bottom of the plaque it read: “Presented by the Westfield High School class of 1994”

“(Y/N)!” Dad called out to me pulling me out of my head. Him and the vice principal were leaving

I jogged over to them as the vice principal led me to my first class. My dad and I said our goodbyes, and I entered the classroom. All eyes were on me, the teacher whose name I don't care to remember introduced me as the girl from Washington. I quietly said hello then retreated to the back of the classroom. Suddenly I get a chill as I sit down at my desk, I look around to see if anybody is staring at me and sure enough someone was. A girl with blonde hair in a cheerleaders uniform across the room in the front row. She didn't hide the fact that she was staring at me. I didn't like the vibe that I got, so I simply glared at her. She gave me a dirty look then proceeded to pay attention to the lesson. Something tells me that the school, is going to be hell 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 hits already?! Wow thank you guys so much!
> 
> F.Y.I: Posting between chapters will be slow due to the fact I'm rewatching the first season again and I want to make sure each chapter is at least over 1,000 words and that I am detailed enough for you guys. My thing is when I read a book I get upset when an author doesn't provide enough detail, so what I do is, detail the shit out of my writing, anyways make sure to leave kudos,bookmarks, and feedback! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> P.S: There will be frequent minor updates because I read back and see all the typos lol


	3. Meeting Hell's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty day at school, but your day turns around when you meet Tate Langdon, he might stick around longer than a simple quick hello

Y/N P.O.V

I sat alone at lunch, no surprise there. I hate the school already, it's just a bunch of kids with their expensive boujee bullshit, it's sickening.

The girl I mentioned earlier has a huge problem with me and She hasn't even met me, she keeps talking to her friends and they all look at me then turn back to talking. I roll my eyes and search for a cigarette. I grab my lighter as well and I light it. 

I inhale the fumes and hold it in for a while making sure to poison my lungs as long as I can, after about 30 seconds I exhale. 'Maybe I should take up weed' I thought. 

Losing myself to my thoughts I didn't notice the group of girls approaching me quickly

"Hey! There's no smoking on school campus you little bitch!" Shouted the girl from my class earlier

My eyes slowly opened, I eyed all of them slowly. I took another hit of my cigarette and I smiled putting on a Irish accent "I'm sorry lassie, I'm new round 'ese parts and didn't know I wasn't allowed to smoke 'is 'ere fag" I gleamed even more as I saw her face turn red. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt 

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" She screamed at my face gaining a crowd. I acted quickly, I stubbed out my cigarette out on her face and grabbed my bag off the table and bolted to the library. I could hear them trailing after me. I quickly dove around the corner and into the library luckily they didn't see the door shut and just ran past the door. 

My back touched against the wall an I slid down. 'Fuck that was close'.

I walked home after school, I knew my way and it wasn't longer than 15 minutes. As soon as I walked in the door I could hear old 50's Rock music. I rolled my eyes and started to head up the stairs. 

"Hey missy!" Jamie's voice called after me. I stopped in the middle of my tracks. I could hear her move to the bottom of the stairs.

"How was your first day? Did you make friends?" She asked all excitedly. I couldn't help but to scoff at her. I slowly turned to her with a annoyed look on my face.

"No Jamie I didn't make friends. In fact they hated me before they even heard my name. This isn't elementary school, I can't just make friends." I turned around and headed to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. 

I threw my bag onto my desk as started to set up my other desk with my desktop.

After about 3 hours I finally finished. I sat back in my chair and admired my handy work. Just then I heard the doorbell. I get curious and walk out my room to hear voices, I step down to take a peak, unfortunately Jamie saw me.

"Oh (Y/N) I was just about to call you! Come down and meet our neighbors!" I grumbled and walked down the stairs. I saw a older woman maybe early to mid 50's she had blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing some sort of coral print dress, she carried a little boy on her hip, no more than 4 or 5, that shared her blonde hair and brown eyes. 

"This is my step daughter (Y/N) and my fiancée Richard, (Y/N)'s father, is at work right now." Jamie commented always wanting to be in the conversation. Ms. Langdon smiled at me as I finally made my way down. I forced a smile and waved. 

"Hi" 

"Hello dear, I'm Constance Langdon, I live right next door. And this is my grandson Michael." She had a very southern accent, Virginian? I looked at the little boy. He smiled at me, cooed a little, and leaned towards me with open arms. I was shocked, no baby has ever liked me. Ever.

Constance seemed shocked too. "Oh dear! I guess he likes you, that's unusual, he doesn't like anyone. Would you like to hold him?" She asked moving the little boys body towards me. 

I shrugged and took him into my arms. He smelled of cigarettes and lilac. It was...calming. He simply looked at me with such care in his eyes, almost like he felt at home with me. His hand reached up and touched my cheek, brown eyes meeting (E/C).

"Oh and here comes my son Tate, Tate this is Jamie and her step daughter (Y/N)." 

I kept staring at Michael, not wanting to look away. The world seemed to be drowning out, I could here voices but only muffled. Almost like it was just me and Michael in the awful pathetic world. 

"(Y/N)!" Jamie shouted with a hand on my should, she broke me from Michael's hypnotic trance, and I look at her 

"Huh?" I asked genuinely confused. Jamie head nodded towards the front door eyes still locked on me

I look out the front door to see a boy around my age standing by Constance's side

I actually took a step back because of how attractive he was, he had blonde hair and brown eyes like his mother. He wore a black and red stripe long sleeve with some faded jeans and converse. 

I wanted to say hello, but I couldn't. He made eye contact with me and he seemed, I guess surprised?

 

Tate's POV

(Y/N) has been in her room for about a few hours now, probably setting up that computer I saw. I'm sitting out on the front lawn trying to figure out how I should introduce myself to (Y/N) when I saw my cock sucker of a mother walk up with that thing in her arms. I immediately stood up and stopped her at the gate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I bared through my teeth. She looked at me like she was wondering who the hell I was talking to. 

"I'm here to meet the new neighbors, what do you think?" Her breath smelled of cigarettes and cheap box wine. I sneered eyeballing Michael. 

"Why did you bring that here?" She looked at me with disgust when I degraded that monster

"I'll have you know he's killed his last babysitter. I've decided to watch him myself for a while. He hates every woman I bring in his life" she fixed his hair and he leaned towards me with open eyes. I just give him a dirty look. 

"I take it you haven't introduced yourself either? That's alright you can just say you live with us" mother chimed. I looked at her unsure if that was a good idea.

Before I could answer, the old hag walked up and rang the door bell, I walked a little closer to hear the conversation, not exactly letting her step mom see me.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Jamie asked. My mother put on a smile

"Hello I'm Constance Langdon I'm your neighbor next door, and this is my grandson Michael." She offered her hand, Jamie took it and a big smile formed on her face. "Hello I'm Jamie Woods, Would you like to come in?" She asked humbly

Constance took a step in the Jamie's voice perked up. 

"Oh (Y/N)! I was just about to call you! Come down and meet our neighbors!" If I had a heart, it would've stopped. I could hear her footsteps touch the floor. Jamie drones on introducing (Y/N), god does she ever shut up? 

"Hi" she finally spoke in a soft voice. My mother re introduced herself, I would do anything to see her right now. Just then I hear that monster coo.

"Oh dear! I guess he likes you, that's unusual, he doesn't like anyone. Would you like to hold him?" My mother perks up. She leaned him forward and (Y/N) took him. 

I've had it, I don't want (Y/N) anywhere near that monster, so I reappear at the gate and start walking up. 

"Oh and here comes my son Tate, Tate this is Jamie and her step daughter (Y/N)." I heard as I walk in through the doorway. My first instinct is to nod at Jamie and then lock my eyes on to (Y/N). She was staring at Michael, with such care in her eyes, almost like she was being hypnotized. Michael had his hand on her cheek, it took all the strength I had not to rip him out of her arms.

Jamie called out to her, nothing. She called out another, no answer. She called out a third one still no answer

"(Y/N)!" She shouted. 

Finally she looks up at Jamie. Jamie nodded her head towards us and she finally locked eyes with me. She took a step back and looked me up and down. I felt my breath hitch. If I could breathe of course, but she looks so different in the day, awake, and in front of me. Our eyes wouldn't leave each other, soon enough Jamie noticed as she was talking to my mother.

"Hey I have a great idea! How would you like to join us for dinner tonight at 8:30?" 

Me and (Y/N) both caught this and we both looked at our parents/guardians. My mom simply smiled and nodded. 

"We'd love to. Do you mind if I bring something separate for my little grandson? Michael has a special diet."

Jamie shook her head.

“Oh I won’t mind at all! Me and (Y/N) will just whip something up for all 5 of us! See you at 8:30?” she clapped her hands in a disgustingly joyfully way. Mother nodded

“Of course” she said with a devilish smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of AHS: Murder House and neither the show itself i just own my characters and the plot 
> 
> 100+ reads?! thank you guys so much!
> 
> I try to post these chapters every 50 reads so bare with me! Dont forget to kudos, comment and bookmark!


	4. Beautiful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tate comes over to meet you properly

Y/N) POV

It's over, my life is literally over. I'm going to get embarrassed by my parents in front of the hot guy next door. This isn't just some fan fiction posted on the internet, this is real life!!!

Jamie decided to make my favorite, chicken and shrimp Alfredo, of course she dragged me into helping her make it. 

I was a nervous wreck, I almost burned the pasta. WHO BURNS PASTA!?! 

Dad walked in exhausted from his first day of his new job (not really new, just promoted, that's why we moved out here) 

"Hey you, two what's for dinner?" 

Before I could answer Jamie jumped right in

"Oh our neighbors stopped by an I've invited them over for dinner!" 

My dad just stood their and looked at me. I shrugged and gave him the 'I-didn't-have-control-over-this-look'. A look we share with each other once in a while when it comes to Jamie. 

My father put down his coat and his briefcase followed by the rolling up of his sleeves. 

"Do you guys need any help?" Jamie's smiled and had him cut up stuff for the salad. I finished the pasta and covered it so the steam won't let out and dry up. I washed my hand and told them I was heading upstairs to get dressed. 

When I closed the door behind me I leaned against the door and slid down. What the hell was I gonna do? Was I gonna dress normal or dress nice. I was fed up in my thoughts so I went out to look around the back yard. 

When I walked up and saw the beautiful gazebo covered in vines with white flowers. I walked up and inhaled the scent, my body relaxed to the glorious scent of jasmine. I stood in the gazebo and let the spring breeze flow through my long hair. This is actually nice. 

"Ya know, urban legend says the previous owner killed his mistress and buried her under here" I heard in a deep yet calming voice. I spun around to see Tate at the entrance of the gazebo. I blushed not really knowing what to say other than 

"Oh really?" Nice one (Y/N) 

He nodded and walked up rubbing his thumb over a jasmine flower. 

"I thought I would come over and properly introduce myself, I'm Tate Langdon, I live next door" he turned and offered his hand to me.

I stared at it for a second then I took it, it was larger than my for sure, and his hands were softer than I expected, they were also cold.

"I'm (Y/N) Patterson, I just move here from Washington." There was something in the air between us, tension? I have no clue what it is. 

"Washington huh? So tell me out of all the places in the world, in the untied states, would you move to LA?" He asked, casually leaning against the railing. 

I shrugged "beats me, I didn't even want to move in the first place, but my dad got a job promotion and they moved him down here." 

Tate gave me the most amazing all American boy smile. 

"So how are you liking the heat?" He asked with that coy smile.

I scoffed to stifle a giggle.

"I actually don't like it, I miss the rain and the cold and it only been 4 days" I said leaning against the rail behind me.

"Do you go to Westfield? I got kicked out of that place" he boasted, it's was cute.

"Yeah I do, how did you know?"

"It's the closets high school here, plus I used to live in your house" I felt my eyebrows perk up to this comment.

"Really? Why did you guys move out?" I asked

"It was a long time ago, I forgot but hey, wanna see something cool??" He asked standing up straight walking up to me. I nodded, he started to walk to the side of my house. I followed close when he went down a flight of stairs to a doorway. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in first. 

"I didn't know we even had a basement." I commented walking in

"You got a attic too, when I was little, I would hang out down here alone when I got upset or when my parent fought" he said in a saddened tone

"If it makes you feel any better my parents are separated to, mom left and never came back, now dad is marrying a girl who is ten years older than me" I commented looking around the surprisingly large basement. He lingered near by, I lost sight of him but he just kept talking. He was starting to sound like a disembodied voice, or like he was just in my head talking.

"So what kind of music do you like?" 

"Mostly mid to late 20th century. Queen, Def Leppard, Tupac, Backstreet Boys, and Nirvana" 

"Those are all different genres though" 

"Yea, so? I never said I liked a specific genre, I like all sorts of music, but I'd have to say Nirvana is at the top"

"You like Nirvana? Me too! Got any CD's?" He asked excitedly popping around corner in front of me, scaring the shit out of me.

"Better, I have vinyls. Maybe after school one day you could come over?" 

'What the fuck was that (Y/N), you crazy!? He's not gonna even say yes! You guys literally just met 2 hours ago.' I thought panicking 

"I don't see why not." He said in a very cool manner. My heart dropped to my ass. I couldn't believe he said yes. Of course my face didn't give anything away, at least I hope it didn't

"Cool" I said in a very 'I-don't-care-either-way' voice. My eyes found the floor very interesting. We stood in awkward silence. Not knowing how to initiate a good conversation I just asked a simple stupid question.

"So are you gonna go home to get ready for dinner?" 

"What did you guys make?"

"Just my favorite, chicken and shrimp Alfredo, and Caesar salad, wine for the adults and just whatever we have in the fridge for us"

"Did you cook?". I shrugged when he asked.

"I cooked the pasta, Jamie kinda took control of the sauce, the chicken, the shrimp and the salad. My grandfather used to make this for me when I was little. Jamie somehow got her hands on the recipe and she thinks she's Gordon Ramsay when she cooks it" I laughed at my comment and Tate looked at me like I grew three heads.

"Who's Gordon Ramsay?" He asked.

"You don't know who Gordon Ramsay is? He runs a few T.V shows, like Kitchen Nightmares, Master chef, and Hell's Kitchen" I pull out my phone to find a 4minute compilation oh his best moment on YouTube. I play the video and walk close to him to show him the video. He stands close watching and I take this moment to just stare at him. His eyelashes are long and beautiful. 

His blonde hair curled at the tips, a little V forms between his eyebrows as his focuses intently at the screaming Scottish chef. His lips are slightly parted, they look so soft, like pillows. I wonder if they would feel like butterfly wings on my skin, trailing down my neck-

"He swears a lot" Tate commented bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh! Umm yeah he does, but his restaurant reviews are very positive and he is an amazing chef. I'd like to try his cooking" 

Tate turned his head towards me, his eyelashes hooded over his hypnotic brown eyes.

"The way you talk about it makes me want to try it." I notice as well how close our faces are. I could feel his breath on mine. I swear I could see him look at my lips, I wouldn't know because I mimicked it. His lips are so close...if I just lean forward....and... 

"(Y/N)!!!!! I BURNED THE CHICKEN AND SAUCE!!!" I heard Jamie scream. We both jumped back from each other and I nervously put my phone in my back pocket 

"I should go..." I made my way to the stairs and halfway up I stopped and looked back at Tate 

"See you at dinner" 

He once again gave me that all American boy smile, I smiled back waving as I ran to the kitchen to save our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to the late update and the short chapter. I know I said I'll update every 50 reads but when I hit 150, it was literally 120 the night before. If it gets rapid reads I'll do it every 100. Again I apologize 
> 
> Also I starting writing a Rick Sanchez fan fiction if you wanna read that (Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or American Horror story:Murder House. I just own my own characters and the plot. The story is taking place around the time of Hotel so about 2015, 4 years after Violets family lived in the murder house.


End file.
